Darien's POV
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: It is Darien's POV to Serena's Best birthday ever! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DARIEN' S POV**

I was in the middle of a glorious dream when my alarm clock went off. It said 6:00 and that I had to get up. My class starts at 9:30 but I want to get to Serena's house to wish her a happy birthday. If I know Serena then she will totally forget what today is. Today is the day I propose. She has always wanted a proposal on her birthday and I am going to give it to her. I better block my thoughts from her before she finds out that I am going to propose. She is so beautiful, she is my moon Goddess. I can't wait until I make her my wife, and then all those days of cold showers will be over.

I got up and took a really long cold shower to drive out my sexual feelings for my very beautiful moon Goddess. It was close to 7:00 when a got out. I found a black shirt and blue jeans. I almost put on my green jacket when I remembered that Serena almost burned it last she saw me, and I was still wearing it. I walked out the door of my very clean apartment and conjured a dozen of my magic red roses, Serena's favorite flower. I walked in the elevator and pressed the button that said ground level. Finally it stopped and I walked over to my red sports car. I started it up and put it in drive and made my way towards Serena's house.

When I finally got there I got nervous. I kept thinking of what Serena's dad was going to do to me when he saw me. It felt like eternity before I got to her front door. With the roses behind my back I rang the doorbell while taking a deep breath. It took a while before she came and opened the door. When she saw me her smile made the sun look dull with its shine. I gave her the roses and she invited me to breakfast with her parents. I was so glad when I saw her father not paying attention when I walked through the kitchen. We sat and ate her enormous birthday breakfast. After we were done we got her book bag and went to the crown where we got jumped by Mina. Serena landed on me and Mina landed on Serena. I was crushed, it hurt so much. We left the crown while saying goodbye to everyone before Mina had the chance to jump us again. Mina deprived me of Andrew's special coffee, which I have every morning. We got to her school at around 8:45; Serena starts school at 9:00. I had about 45 minutes to get my coffee before I go crazy.

I made it at the college with 5 minutes to spare. I almost ran people over just to get to my coffee. I made it to my classroom and sat next to Andrew and took out my books. Just then the professor came through the door.

"Now class I hope you got your paper done because it is half your grade."

Oh crap I totally forgot about the paper, I spent so much time practicing my proposal I totally forgot about the paper. What am I going to do? While Darien was rambling on in his head the principal came in and asked for me.

"Darien can you come over here please?" the principal asked

What does he want me for? I made my way over there and he took me into the hall.

"Darien Juuban Middle School asked for one of our students to substitute in one of their classes and I recommended you. So get your stuff and get over to the Middle School."


	2. Chapter 2

I thanked the principal for this opportunity and got my stuff and left the class. Even though I don't want to be a teacher, I want to be a doctor, I liked teaching. People say I'm really good at it because I was such a genius. I don't think I'm a genius; I just do my work and get good grades. Just like Ami.

I got into my car and looked at the piece of paper the principal had given me before I left. It held all the information I would need. It says here that the teacher's name is Patricia Haruna and her class number is 3B. Isn't that Serena's class? My day keeps getting better and better. First I get to see my beautiful Angel this morning, then I make it to class with my coffee before class starts, then I forget to do a paper which is worth half my grade but I don't half to turn it in today, and then I get to teach my beautiful Angel at her school. I'll be able to see her for the whole day today.

I got to the school and parked in Ms. Haruna's spot. I went to the principal's office and talked to the secretary.

"Hello how may I help you young man?"

"I am Darien Shields; I am supposed to be the new sub for Ms. Haruna's class."

"Ah yes the Principal is waiting for you. His office is right over there to your right he is expecting you."

"Thank you very much."

"What a nice young man." She said to herself as he was walking away.

I walked over to his office and knocked on his door. A few seconds later a tall man opened the door and asked me to come in.

"Ah you must be Darien am I right?"

"Yes, I was told by my principal that you wanted me to be a substitute teacher."

"Yes that's right. He told me that you were studying to be a doctor."

"Yeah ever since my parents died in a car accident that left me with amnesia I have wanted to be a doctor."

"That is a very tragic story. I'm sorry for your loss. May I ask how old you were when this happened?"

"I was six, sir."

"I see, what a young age to go through something so tragic. Yes well getting back on track, may I ask why your principal recommended you when you are studying to be a doctor?"

"I think it is because I teach rather well sir, or that's what I have been told. I am a tutor in my free time, and they say that I am sort of a genius but I don't think so. I just do my work and work extra hard, and if everyone could do that, then they would be just like me."

"I see well you know here you will be teaching the students in your homeroom all of their academics. It is not like high school where they switch classes."

"I know that sir but thank you for telling me anyway."

"Yes well here is a map of the school, and you will see that I already circles where your class is. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes just two, sir. May I ask what happened to Ms. Haruna to make her go to the hospital?

"All we heard is that one of her students Ms. Tsukino came in early and that she fainted."

"I see and one more, do you know when she is coming back?"

"We think it will be in the next few days. So you will be here for a while, we will tell you if anything changes."

"Well Darien I think we should go introduce your students to you what do you say?"

"Of course."

We walked out of his office and he took me to the classroom. He walked in first and I walked after him. While he was introducing me I was trying to find Serena. When I found her I saw her calm features turn to shock and saw her head turn to where I was standing and lock eyes with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the board and wrote my name before going over attendance. When I was done calling attendance we started class. There are 4 classes before lunch and I was now teaching the 4th class. The morning went by slowly. When the bell rang for lunch everyone left except for Serena, who I'm guessing, is going to have lunch with me.

All day I have been worrying about how I am going to propose to Serena and I still can't think of how I'm going to do it. Then an idea rang through my head. I got up and wrote some kanji on the board. I remember reading some of Ms. Haruna's notes saying that they haven't really studied kanji. When I was done I sat down and ate lunch with my Angel. We talked and she asked me about the kanji and I told her it was a surprise. She didn't seem content with it and asked me if it was about her birthday present that I purposely didn't give her. I told her that she will see when I start next period. She didn't seem too happy about that but she let it slide.

A few minutes later the bell rang for 6th period. I started to get nervous. This was it, I was going to propose to my Beautiful bright Angel, My soul, My heart, My life, My everything. I looked over some papers to try to get my mind off of Serena but it wasn't helping. I could hear everything Molly and Serena was saying. Molly is going out with some loser and Serena just blurted out that we were dating but she didn't say my name only that I was an older man. When the bell rang I got up and explained that the kanji was for practice sort of. I just wanted to see what they had learned, or at least that's what I told them.

I looked around the whole classroom until her eyes locked with mine. My lips went up to form a wicked smile; she had no idea what I was going to do. Again I looked around the entire room. Everyone was on the edge of their seats hoping that they would not be picked.

"Now is there anyone who wants to volunteer?"

The whole class was silent before he turned around and looked at the seating chart.

"Molly fielding could you read what is on the board?"

"I am sorry sir but every time we practiced kanji I was absent."

"I see well it says here that Ms. Tsukino was rarely ever absent even with the continuing absences."

"Yeah what's your point?" She asked rather rudely. I winced at her words.

"How rather rude of you Ms. Tsukino. My point is that you have been here the whole time you practiced kanji so you should know a few words. So why don't you come up here and read it to the class."

"Why me, there are a ton of students who have been here the whole time?"

"Well you are sitting next to Ms. Fielding so I just picked you."

"What ever let's just get this over with. "

"Now what has you in such a bad mood?"

"I am just about to be made fun of by the whole class for my lack of intelligence, and you're asking me why I am in such a bad mood?"

"Now Ms. Tsukino it won't be that bad. Now come up here and read from this board."

"This better be good or he is in so much trouble." I mumbled

"What was that Ms. Tsukino?"

"Nothing!" She said rather enthusiastically. She got up and made her way to the board. She glared up at me and I smiled back at her.

"Ok you got me what does it say?"

"Now now I want you to be able to do it on your own. But if you need help then I will be more than happy to **help** you out."

"Alright then help me already."

"Testy, testy, Ms. Tsukino, I am your teacher and you should respect me."

"Whatever."

"Now what does the image show you?" (I have no idea what kanji is so bear with me)

"A ring I guess?"

"And what does the ring symbolize?"

"Marriage maybe."

"Good now what would the sentence say then?"

"Well I guess it is a proposal so the sentence would say 'will you marry me?'"

"Good and if your boyfriend perhaps asked you to marry him what would you say?"

"Well if my boyfriend asked me then I would say yes in a heartbeat."

"Alright now is there anything else you would like to ask before you go sit down?"

"Yes I believe there is one question I would like to ask."

"Alright then go ahead and ask."

"Where is my ring jerk?"

I threw my head back and laughed surprising everyone but Serena. Soon Serena started laughing along with me. It took a few minutes before we calmed down, and when we did I got on one knee and took out a velvet box. I opened the box and took out a heart shaped diamond ring and placed it on her ring finger. Everyone was surprised but applauded us anyway. I couldn't believe it she said yes; I was the luckiest man in the Universe. I hope today was the best birthday she ever had.

That's it for Darien's POV. I hoped you enjoyed it. I should have the sequel to Serena's Best birthday ever soon. Review! Please and thank you!!!!!


End file.
